Come Back To Me, Hikaru
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Hikaru has been hanging so much time with Haruhi, his girlfriend. Because of this, he's been drifting apart from his brother... Kaoru doesn't like this... He misses his brother... He misses the time they've spent together...


**YO! It's been a while since I wrote an OHSHC one-shot… A HikaKao…**

 ** _I claim nothing!_**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **COME BACK TO ME, HIKARU**

* * *

 ** _[Kaoru's POV]_**

* * *

 _Summer… usually during this time of the year, you and I and together every hour of every day. But this summer, it feels like you're slowly drifting apart from me… Since the time when you two became close, you spent a lot of your time with her. Hikaru, ever since you've fallen for Haruhi and became a couple, you forgot about me, about us… Sure we're living under the same roof and sleep in the same bed… but most of the time, you're with Haruhi… Yes, we are brothers, twins… but I still feel so much for you than just like that…_

 ** _I love you, Hikaru…_**

* * *

Hikaru and I lay beside each other on our bed…

"Hikaru, are you busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uhh, actually I'm going to help Haruhi with her part time job at Miss Misuzu's. Why?"

"Not that my reason is that important… But I just miss you, Hikaru… Half of the summer vacation is over and we only spent 10 hours of each day and that's only when we're going to sleep. I miss you, Hikaru… I miss the times we used to spend together. When there's just 'US' and 'THEM'"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru… but you know well that Haruhi's my girlfriend. I can't just leave her…"

"I know… I know… Sorry… I said some stupid things. Well, you better sleep now. You don't want to be late tomorrow, do you?"

"Okay, good night Kaoru…"

With that answer, Hikaru and I turned to another position, our backs facing each other.

"Good night, Hikaru…" a tear escaped my eye with my answer.

That 'Good night' Hikaru said felt more like 'Good-bye'…

* * *

 _If you and Haruhi hadn't become close, you and I might've been the same… US… Just the two of us, in our own little world… Just Hikaru and Kaoru… No Tamaki, no Haruhi, no Host Club. But all has happened… Time cannot be turned back to the way it was before…_

 _I could tell you that I love you but I know that you might think I'm weird. Me liking my own brother…_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and glanced at my brother's side of the bed.

"He's gone… He might've gotten to Haruhi early…" I whispered as I stood up, fixed the bed and headed downstairs.

 ** _*yawn~~*_** a loud, long yawn is heard as I walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Kaoru" a voice greeted. I quickly ran downstairs and there I saw in the dining room… My Brother…

"Hikaru? You're still here?" I asked.

"Apparently, I am…"

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with Haruhi by now? It's already 9:15… Normally, you go out by 8…"

"I asked Haruhi if I could cancel for today… I said I'd like to hang-out with my little twin brother for the day..."

"But why?"

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"It's not that I don't want to… I just thought of why would you cancel with Haruhi?"

"I thought of what you said last night… You were right… I'm spending too much of my time with Haruhi… Today, it's just you and me… I asked Haruhi what places are great for us to spend the day with… she gave me directions and all I need to know…"

"Really, Hikaru? You really did all that?"

"Yes… Now let's eat breakfast…"

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"I thought that maybe, you would like to eat breakfast with me, like we used to…"

"I'd love that…

* * *

 _A day when it's just you and me… I like the sound of that, Hikaru…_

 _This is the second breakfast we had together this summer, Hikaru. To be honest, I'm enjoying this…_

 _I wish every morning's like this…_

* * *

Hikaru and I ate together… I tried to ask him on what he's planning for today but he just told me that it's a secret. At first, I thought that he really doesn't have any plans, to be honest… but I trust he would make this day enjoyable for us both…

"Hay Kaoru, have you taken a bath this morning yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No… I was planning after breakfast…"

"Good… 'cuz I haven't either! You, me, bath together today…" Hikaru said as the stood up from his seat, and swung his arm on my shoulder.

"What?"

"We haven't bathed together for some time now… I just thought that you would like the idea… I told you that you and I together for today. Anywhere and anything we do, we're together…"

"Okay…"

* * *

 _You and I bath together? I'd like that… we bath together every day… That is… before you came into a relationship…_

 _I wish this day will never end…_

* * *

As Hikaru and I finished our bath, we both dressed up in casual clothes… of course, both of us still wearing almost the same looking clothes…

"Hikaru," I called "Does this 'You and I Day' is just 'You and I'?" a normal person wouldn't quickly understand that… but Hikaru did.

"Yes…" Just You, Me and Them for today… No Haruhi, No Tamaki, No Host Club business…. Just a hang- out between the two of us, Kaoru…" Hikaru answered with a smile.

I smiled back… deep inside, I'm crying with happiness…

* * *

 _Thank you Hikaru… For a day, I have you for myself…_

 _Those lines and words: 'Just You, Me and Them'… I missed those words of yours…_

* * *

Hikaru and I walked out of the house and walked. Yes, we didn't use the family car…

"Why?" I asked.

"Today, we are the Hitachin Brothers, normal commoners… And for what I know, commoners either walk or take the bus. And we are doing both"

With that, Hikaru grabbed my hand and we walked together. This is making me the happiest person in the world!

* * *

"HERE WE ARE!" Hikaru exclaimed as we arrived at the venue we were supposed to go.

"Amusement Park?"

"Yeah! I heard that many people come to this place to have fun and stuff. We could ride those, play parlor games, eat, and have fun!"

I smiled "I'd love that, Hikaru!"

"Let's go!"

We both bought our tickets to enter. People inside were glancing at us… must be surprised to see two guys exactly identical. Hikaru didn't seem to mind the people… They're just _'THEM'_ …

"Where do you want to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Honestly, I don't know… I've never been to an Amusement Park before… Honestly… I've never been here before…"

"Well then, let's try the thing commoners call brochure… I saw a bunch of them at the entrance…" Hikaru said as he ran off to take a brochure.

As Hikaru got back, he handed me the brochure. "You decide where we should go, Kaoru… I want you to be the boss for today…"

"You sure, Hikaru?"

"Yup! Go ahead…"

I ran my eyes through the brochure and my eyes landed on the map.

"Let's go here, Hikaru" I said as I pointed to one of the random spots.

"Lead the way…"

"OKAY!"

With that, we started walking, heading to the place I pointed.

"Bumper cars!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

We noticed people are holding tickets in their hand. I asked one girl and she told me to approach a stand to exchange money for tickets. Hikaru said that he'll be the one to pay for the day.

As we got our tickets, we headed to the line and readied for the upcoming ride.

* * *

 _While we played in the bumper cars, we both are laughing. We were having fun… I know I am…_

* * *

"THAT WAS FUN!" I shouted.

"Yes, it was… Now why don't we eat lunch, ne? I heard there's a fast food near here…"

"Okay…"

Its only 11:30 am… I think he doesn't want to have any trouble with people and lunch time rush, if that's what commoners call it…

McDonalds… Commoners love going to fast food chains, it seems… This place is crowed with them…

"Which would you like, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Anything that you'd have…"

"Okay… I'll stay in line while you find us a seat…"

"Sure thing, Hikaru…" I answered as I looked at the place. Luckily, I saw an empty space… I quickly approached it and sat down.

 _'Hikaru, he really is spending a day with me… This is not a dream…'_ I thought…

"Hey, Karou…" Hikaru called as he approached the table, a tray in his hand. He ordered fried chicken. Both are chicken breasts, our favorite part…

"Why didn't you ask for help?" I asked. He carried a lot in that tray he brought…

"I'd rather do it myself… It wasn't that hard, Kaoru… Anyway, let's eat!"

* * *

 _Of all our lives, this is the first time we ate together in a fast food chain where there's only 'Us' and 'Them'…_

 _I'm really happy…_

* * *

After lunch, we walked around the place, tried out some games and rode the carousel. It was FUN!

It's already 3 pm…

"Where do you want to go next, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

I just closed the brochure and gave it to Hikaru. "Your turn to pick a place…"

"Why? It's your day… You pick…"

"Then I pick the place to go where you wish to go…"

"You sure, Kaoru?"

"Yup!"

"Okay… But I'm picking for tonight…"

"Okay"

"I pick this spot…" Hikaru said as he pointed to one of the pictures. It's a place where grass grows, it's night in the picture and there are people staring at fireworks.

Beneath the picture, there says that that place is where people go to watch the nigh fireworks. And tonight, they're having fireworks.

"Tonight, we'll go here… As of now, you decide where to go"

"Okay… Let's try out the roller coaster!"

"Game!"

We then raced to the gigantic rollercoaster place. We got tickets and waited in line.

* * *

 _A roller coaster ride with Hikaru… We've rode many rollercoasters before. But this is the first time we'll ride on a rollercoaster our family doesn't' own. I'm super excited!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru and I screamed as the rollercoaster dropped from a steep top and also with a loop…

"THAT WAS A BLAST!" Hikaru exclaimed as we got off the ride.

It's only 4 pm so we tried out some more games. Hikaru and I won prizes too.

We were both tired from all the fun so we stopped at the ice-cream shop to get something to eat.

I ordered chocolate, he ordered vanilla ice cream. And it was Delicious!

* * *

 _We never had this much fun in our lives… Well making fun of Tamaki is an exception…_

 _I really wish this day would never end…_

* * *

 ** _7:30 pm…_**

It's almost time for the fireworks… Hikaru pulled me to the spot in the brochure earlier.

We picked a spot underneath a tree. Here, we can see the whole night sky filled with stars…

"It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"I wish Haruhi were here to see this…" Hikaru said.

MY happy expression changed. Hearing her name made me feel weird… angry…

"Hikaru, I want to go home now…" I said as I stared at the ground.

"What? But the fireworks haven't started yet…"

"I'm already tired… I'm heading home now…" I said as I stood up.

I was about to walk away but Hikaru grabbed my hand; he had a tight grip on it… "Why, Kaoru? We were having so much fun earlier…"

"You should know perfectly why, Hikaru…" I said as I retrieved my hand from Hikaru and walked away.

"Well I'm not letting you go home on your own!" Hikaru said. "Wait for me, Kaoru!"

"NO" I shouted. "Stay here until the fireworks end… You wanted to come here, didn't you? I can go home by myself… I've done it for quite some time now…"

Hikaru didn't say a word anymore but I can feel him staring at my back. A tear escaped my eye.

Why am I crying?

* * *

 _IDIOT! Why did I even leave?! That was so rude of me! I had him for the day! I just ruined the moment…_

 _'I'm so sorry, Hikaru'_

* * *

I arrived home… ALONE… I'm already used to it. I headed to our room, took a quick shower, dried off and lied down on the bed.

I looked at the time, "9:30… Hikaru… I shouldn't have left you there…"

"I'm Home…" I heard a voice.

"Welcome back, Master Hikaru…"

"Where's Kaoru?"

"He's in your room…"

"Did he just arrive?"

"Nope. He's been here almost an hour ago…"

"Okay…"

Then, I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as the door opened.

"Kaoru?" I heard the voice, Its Hikaru's voice.

I didn't answer but he still talked.

"Tomorrow, I'll go to Miss Misuzu's… I won't be back for two or three weeks…"

* * *

 _Those words sent daggers at me. He'll go again? And now, He won't be back?!_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered. I could feel his breath by my face. He might be close to mine…

"I'm really sorry…" he said again then kissed my cheek. He's never done that to me before…

"I love you, Kaoru…"

* * *

 _What should I do?!_

* * *

"I love you too, Hikaru…" I answered as I opened my eyes… "Please, come back to me…."

* * *

 _As I have said those words, tears made their way down my cheek…_

 ** _Please, Come Back To Me…._**

* * *

 **TADAAAAAAA! DONE! What do you think guys? I just got emotional while writing this one. T^T**


End file.
